A Regretable Act
by Sweet Honey
Summary: After Bulma dumps Yamcha and begins to see Vegeta, will a cheesecake be the source of their failed relationship? Will it cause Vegeta to hurt Bulma physically and emotionally? Read on to find out!


Disclaimer....I THINK NOT!-What idiot would think that I OWNED DBZ?! Seriously now, do people really think that the owner of Dragonball Z is going around writing crappy fanfictions in their spare time!? I really hope not. And if Funimation feels like sueing me thats GREAT FOR THEM, they can have all of my 50 cents! I'd like to think that they have better things to do. (this is what happens at 12 at night after reading hundreds of disclaimers....ANGER my friend.....ANGER!)  
  
  
  
A Regretable Act  
by Erin Maxwell   
  
  
  
  
Yamcha flew through the sky, rain splattering his nice, new suit. He couldn't have cared less.  
"That little slut!" he yelled, and was answered with a roll of thunder. "How the hell could that pycho-bitch have done this to me?"  
Two days ago Yamcha and Bulma had broken up. Yamcha figured it was her fault. He'd told her not to come over and she hadn't listened. Was it really his fault that he had been "entertaining" a young blonde girl? Or that she too had needed comfort after a bad break up? Even if he HAD told her he was sick?  
Of course, Yamcha wasn't an idiot. He knew that what he'd done hadn't been right. He grabbed the bottle on the inside of his coat and took another long gulp of the bittersweet liquid. "But she didn't have to go jumping into the arms of the first guy she saw!" he drawled and hiccupped.   
He'd gone to Capsule Corp to talk to Bulma, tell her he was sorry, and all that crap that he did at least once a month. He'd heard her arguing with Vegeta and had stayed hidden in the shadows. It had been a really big brawl, and Yamcha had watched with delight (he HATED Vegeta) until Bulma knocked over a glass in her fury and cut her hand. Yamcha had been about to rush in and help her when Vegeta quickly went to her side and grabbed her hand, saying something to her. Yamcha had waited for her to push him away, but she hadn't. He'd looked at her, she'd looked at him and they'd...  
"KISSED!" screamed Yamcha to the dark, rolling clouds.   
Now he was flying straight (actually a little crooked, on acount of the whiskey) to Goku's. "This stupid wind keeps blowing me all over the place." he mumbled to himself and he drank the whiskey again.   
At that rate it took Yamcha a good hour to get to Goku's house. He stumbled onto the doorstep and knocked with his bottle. "Go-(hiccup)-ku!" he said, or slurred. Two minutes later a sleepy-eyed Goku was at the door, sleepy but still smiling.  
"Hey Yamcha, why are you here at this hour?" he asked, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let Yamcha in. "It's a good thing you didn't wake ChiChi up, she'd kill you."  
"Heeyyyy Goku-" said Yamcha drowsily, tripping on the carpet. He hadn't heard one thing Goku had said. "Justtt the man I wanted to see!"  
Goku laughed nervously. "Er, Yamcha? Are you drunk?"  
Yamcha sat down at Goku's table, ignoring his remark. "Lisshhheennn Goku," he drawled, pointing his finger at Goku and squinting at it to make sure it was really there. "don't trust woman! They're all trouble!"  
Goku laughed and sat down across from Yamcha. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he said cheerfully, not caring that Yamcha was drunk. He lounged back in his chair and winked at Yamcha. "Besides, I like ChiChi, especially when she's sleeping and cooking!"  
Yamcha shook his head at Goku's strange thoughts and took another gulp from his beloved bottle. "Goku, you want some?" asked Yamcha drunkenly, pushing the bottle toward Goku.   
"No way!" yelled Goku quietly. "That stuff is practically lethal to saiyans! It makes us very loud, belligerent, and violent. Believe me if I had even a sip of that stuff you'd never want to see me again."  
Yamcha didn't hear most of Goku's proclamation, except the part about not wanting to ever see him again. Even though Yamcha's mind was practically floating in alchohal, he still got an idea. "I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled, standingup quickly.  
"Goku, what was that?!"  
Goku closed his eyes, almost like he was praying, and moaned. "Yamcha, you woke her up!" he complained in a whisper, and ushered him to the door. "Now go home and take a cold shower."   
After Goku shut the door behind him, Yamcha didn't go home. He flew in the opposite direction. To Capsule Corp.  
*****  
It was the next day (or more literally, night) and Vegeta had just finished training in the Gravity Room. As he searched through the Briefs refridgerator he had to admit that it has been a good day. Bulma had woken up and made him a great breakfast, the first that he hadn't had to yell for in weeks! Besides, he did have to admit that she HAD been quite good last night.   
"There's nothing in here!" he murmered, pushing things around and searching for something edible. Finally he found some cheesecake. Amazing, he thought to himself as he settled down at the table. The woman NEVER makes cake. He smiled to himself and said under his breath, "I'm just that good."  
The saiyan never realized that the cheesecake was laced with a bittersweet liquid, or that there was a reason he was scarfing it down at the speed of light. But then again, if saiyans are one thing, its naive.  
*****  
"I'm home!" yelled Bulma putting down her shopping bags and waltzing into the living room. She picked up the note set on the coffee table and realized that her parents had gone out to visit a fellow scientist for the weekend and would be staying there overnight. "Good." she thought to herself and, thinking of Vegeta, laughed to herself.  
"Woman, is that you?" asked Vegeta from the kitchen. Bulma stopped. She didn't like the sound of his voice, the way it slurred his words or the tone he used.   
"Yah, well obviously I'm home!" she yelled to him, walking into the kitchen and going straight to the refridgerator. "What'd you do today?"  
"You didn't make dinner woman." he said plainly, but with anger. "I wanted my dinner and you weren't here to make it."  
Bulma snorted. "There was a sale at Filenes, and I wasn't about to pass that up to make dinner for you!" she said and turned to give him a haughty smile. But her face froze as she looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he waas so slovenly dressed that it sickened her. "Argh, Vegeta, what happened to you?"  
He growled. "Did you not here me?!" he roared, making Bulma back up against the wall. "I wanted my dinner and you were not here. And now you show me, a Saiyan Prince, disrespect? !"  
He rose, with all the pride and refinement of a Prince, although his clothes made him look like a bum. He smiled haugtily. "All because I had you for one night. Now you think you're equal to me?! Never!"  
He walked over to the stunned Bulma, and put a finger under her chin, lifting it so she would look him in the eyes, and grabbing her ass roughly with his other and pushing her body toward his. "You're still, and always will be, a little tramp. Just one of the many that I've had." he said with quiet menace.   
That broke Bulma, and she pulled herself away from him, her eyes burning with hatred. "Well let me tell you something, all-might Saiyan Prince!" she yelled, and got right up in his face. "For a man who seems to have had a lot of sexual encounters, you were HORRIBLE!" she screamed in his face, yanking his hand off her butt. Then she smiled an almost whimsical smile. "Maybe I should have invited Yamcha over to finish the job."  
She didn't really know what happened next, but all she knew was that she was suddenly flying, and before she knew it she had connected with the wallin a VERY painful way. Her face felt like it had been kissed by a porcupine.  
Vegeta looked down at his hand, seeing the blood streaking it. Before he had felt nothing, as all saiyans did when they drank, except for the need for dominance. But now he felt something, a strange mix of horror, self-anger, and embarrasment. He heard Bulma groan and let out a little cry. His head was no longer swimming in the alchohol, but he still felt a little dizzy. He kneeled down by her and pushed away the hair that had fallen into her face.  
The whole left side of her face was one big red mark, and her eyes was starting to show a blueish tinge. Running from the corner of her left eye to her jawline was a deep cut, and the blood Vegeta saw running down her face disguisted him. He reached out to stroke her face and she suddenly opened her mouth and let out a horrible scream.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU ASSHOLE!" she screeched getting up and grabbing her cheek. When she felt the blood her face went white. "Don't..come...near me."   
She turned and ran into the bathroom, leaving Vegeta stunned. He turned to the door, his head a whirlwind of ideas. He didn't know where he could go, and he sure as hell wan't about to stay here. He made up his mind and flew to the only person who MIGHT be able to help him.  
Kakarott.  
*****  
Goku, who was out training with Gohan after his lunch, was a little more than surprised to see Vegeta flying toward themat dizzying speeds. He was even more sirprised to hear Vegeta say, "Gohan, leave. I need to talk to your father alone."  
Gohan shrugged and left as Goku seated himself under a tree and looked up at Vegeta with a cheery smile. "Hey Vegeta, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked happily, but his smile faded as he looked at the expression on Vegeta's face. "What happened, and what's that smell?"  
Vegeta, who had been pacing in front of Goku, suddenly stopped. "I had a fight with Bulma and I hit her." he said quietly. "And what smell?"  
Goku looked at Vegeta, amazed. "Why would you ever hit Bulma?!" he asked, and sniffed again. "It's the same smell that Yamcha had on him last night."  
"What?" asked Vegeta, giving Goku a penatrating stare. "What was that you said about that weak human?"  
"That he smelt like that last night, when he was roaring drunk." said Goku, and he laughed. "He even offered ME some. Of course, I didn't take any, and I told him why-"  
"You told him my only weakness?!" asked Vegeta, horrified and angry at the same time. "You are an idiot! Sometimes I can't believe that MY people sent you to destroy this planet."  
"Neither can I!" Goku yelled cheerfully to Vegeta as he flew away.  
*****  
Yamcha was in his kitchen when Vegeta stormed in. (Anybody realize a pattern going on here...I'm just trying to emphasiz the fact that most of the time spent in DBZ is in the kitchen or eating....okay NOW ONTO THE STORY!)  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" asked Yamcha, a mixture of anger and surprise shadowing his features. "Get out of my apartment!"  
Vegeta wasn't even listening. He walked right up to him, grabbed him by the neck and said in a low, menacing voice, "You deserve to die, you spineless little shit."  
Yamcha's eyes grew wide and he struggled uselessly. "What are you talking about, you lunatic!?" he croaked, trying to suck in air. "I think you've finally lost it!"  
Vegeta squeezed a little harder, enjoying the sound of Yamcha's sputtering. "Kakarott told me all about how you know my 'little secret'" said Vegeta haughtily. "And I'm not happy with the trick you played on me. NOT AT ALL!"  
He threw Yamcha down to the ground. His eyes burned as he looked at the crumpled man, who'd hit his head a little to hard and was now unconcsuois. The hatred he felt for the man who had made him hurt Bulma made his mind roar in anger. Vegeta thought for a moment of killing the weakling, but decided against it. "You're not worth it." he said as he flew out the window.  
*****  
The next day Vegeta walked into the Brief's kitchen and saw Mrs. Briefs was making breakfast. "Hello Vegeta!" she said cheerfully, in a shrill voice that made Vegeta want to cover his ears. He was glad Bulma was like her father, although he did wish she had gained her mothers talent for cooking.   
"Where's Bulma?" he asked as he sat down and began to shovel food into his mouth.   
Mrs. Briefs but her lip. "She's upstairs in her room." she said uneasily. "But she had a little accident yesterday. She fell down the stairs and got a cute and a black eye. I guess she's ashamed of it, because she hasn't been down all day. But I don't-"  
"I think I'll go see her!" cut in Vegeta, thinking that he might explode if this woman didnt stop her senseless babble.   
Vegeta knocked on the door, and it swung open. Bulma was lying on her bed, her face in her pillow. "Go away mom, I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm sick." she mumbled.  
"I'm not your mother, woman!" said Vegeta, and he saw Bulma cringe at his voice. He sighed. "Bulma, let me see your face."  
"No. Stay away from me I don't want to talk to you ever again, let alone see you." she said, the anger in her voice bordering on fear. Vegeta sat down on the bed and put his hand gently on Bulma's back.   
"Look Bulma..." he started, not quited sure how to put it. "Saiyans have a very low tolerance for alchohol-"  
Bulma sat upright suddenly, her red rimmed eyes staring at Vegeta in revulsion. He was with out warning made to look at her black eye and long cut, his own handywork. "Do you think that makes it alright?" she hissed at him. "Do you think that your being drunk makes up for what you did?!"  
Vegeta got up and thew his hands in the air. "When a saiyan gets drunk, they become about 5 times more violent than any human could ever be!" he said, hating the thought atht Bulma put him in the same catagory as some of the bums he saw all the time. "Besides, I didn't even drink willingly. That ass you call an ex-boyfriend used a dirty trick to get me to drink!"  
Now that she could hear the regret in Vegeta's voice, Bulma was listening, the tears in her eyes slowly receding and her suspicion growing. "What are you talking about?" she asked, and rolled her eyes. "Vegeta, I think you've lost it."  
"What?!" he yelled, and lowered his voice. "I had a little chat with that weakling boy Yamcha who put some alcholic beverage in your cake!"  
Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Are you trying to tell me that Yamcha spiked my cake?" she asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Ummm...YES!" said Vegeta, not totally sure what "spiked" meant. This caused Bulma to break down entirely. "What are you laughing at woman THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
He waited as she caught her breathe again, and she coughed out, "My cake, my cheesecake-" laugh "-wasn't spiked by Yamcha!"  
Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the laughing girl. "If Yamcha didn't put alchohol in it,then who did, Miss Genius?"  
"I did you stupid Saiyan!" cried Bulma, and she laughed even harder. "I made a cake for you! Its called Espresso Chocolate Cheesecake with Dark Rum!"  
"You made the cake?!" yelled Vegeta, his mouth dropping open.   
"Yes I did, and i can't believe you thought it was Yamcha!" cried Bulma with another laugh. Suddenly she quieted herself and said somberly, "You should have told me what rum would do to you."  
Vegeta put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'm amazingly sorry. As humans say, let me kiss your wounds and make them better."  
"Vegeta, thats not hurt."  
"I know."  
"Vegeta..."  
"Yes?"  
"What happened when you went to Yamcha's house?"  
******  
In the forest Gohan and Goku were training happily when they suddenly heard the most terrifying noise ever uttered upon Earth.   
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"Run." said Goku, and they bolted.  
  
  
A/N- hehehe...i have to apologize for this somewhat-bad fic, i did it on the spur of the moment while eating some cheesecake....Don't blame me for a sugar high people!  
  



End file.
